Guerras y Tronos
by peste21
Summary: Desde que era pequeño, Hans fue entrenado para ser el príncipe perfecto, ahora se enfrentará su primera misión diplomática, la cual marcará su futuro, y solo el tiempo dirá si finalmente se decidirá por tomar el poder, o hacer lo correcto; [UA]


Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

_**Guerras y Tronos**_

"_Un príncipe que quiera mantenerse en su trono, ha de comprender que no es posible observar con perfecta integridad lo que hace mirar a los hombres como virtuosos, puesto que con frecuencia, para mantener el orden en su estado, se ve forzado a obrar contra su palabra, contra las virtudes humanitarias o caritativas… su espíritu ha de estar dispuesto a tomar los giros que los vientos y las variaciones exijan de él, a no apartarse del bien mientras pueda, pero también a saber obrar en el mal cuando no queda otro recurso" _

_**El príncipe; Nicolás Maquiavelo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era bien sabido por todos que los reyes de las Islas del Sur eran proclives a las guerras. Pero, tanto como les gustaba enfrentarse en largas campañas militares, preferían aún más un matrimonio conveniente, probablemente, porque era mucho más barato y limpio que una gigantesca batalla.

Por lo anterior, a Hans no le extrañó el anuncio que su padre hizo aquella mañana de domingo mientras él y sus doce hermanos tomaban el desayuno.

— Hay dos posibilidades, o estas negociaciones son un éxito, o todos nos vamos al infierno— dijo el rey de las Islas del Sur antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

— ¿Qué quieres decir padre? — preguntó Joseph, el heredero al trono. A lo que su padre respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quiero decir? — se burlo su padre— idiota, es obvio lo que quiero decir, o negociamos con Arandelle, o nos matamos en el campo de batalla— completó malhumorado.

— ¿Qué se supone que tenemos nosotros para ofrecerles en una negociación? — Preguntó Hans irónicamente— lo único que hay en estas tierras es olor a pescado, agua, y mal clima, mientras que su flota naval es una de las mejores del norte ,y su rey es uno de los más brillantes que haya tenido Arandelle.

— Ese es un buen punto muchacho, no hay nada que ofrecerles— admitió el rey mientras encendía un cigarro — oh claro, sin contar a un príncipe bocón y estúpido de doce años, que se cree más inteligente que su padre— concluyó mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo, lo cual, a los ojos de Hans, lo hacía parecerse a un viejo dragón dormido.

— También tenemos otra cosa, padre, algo que ellos no tienen — dijo Hans de repente, mientras sentía todas y cada una de las miradas nerviosas de sus hermanos, madre y sirvientes— tenemos un rey degenerado y miserable, quien se cree más inteligente que su hijo de doce años.

— ¡Alexander! — gritó la madre de Hans al tiempo que se dirigía al otro lado de la mesa para tratar de impedir que su esposo moliera a golpes a su hijo menor.

Por su puesto, como ya era costumbre, los esfuerzos de la reina fueron inútiles, y lo único que ganó Hans por aquella escena fueron un ojo morado, un labio reventado y una buena colección de moretones. El príncipe sabía bien que no debía provocar la ira de su padre, pero le era inútil, simplemente, el viejo rey era demasiado detestable cómo para permanecer silencioso en su presencia.

A pesar de todo, el príncipe nunca se imaginó que aquello fuera algo más que una de las típicas peleas que tenía con su papá en frente de su familia, la servidumbre, y en algunos casos, en presencia de la corte en pleno. Por eso, su sorpresa fue grande cuando su hermano mayor Joseph, el heredero al trono, fue a buscarlo una tarde mientras el descansaba en un diván de su habitación.

— Vístete — le ordenó su hermano en tanto le arrojaba la casaca para que se la pusiera— él quiere hablar contigo — continuó Joseph completamente frenético.

— ¿Papá? — preguntó Hans sorprendido.

— Sí, por supuesto, ¿Quién más habría de ser?— le respondió Joseph algo exasperado.

— Papá nunca quiere hablar conmigo— dijo Hans en dándole a entender que era lo más obvio del mundo.

— No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero si no te das prisa todos la pagaremos — contestó Joseph aún más frenético.

— Ya tienes 24 años, eres un adulto, es increíble que le sigas teniendo tanto miedo— comentó Hans mientras miraba a su hermano con recelo.

— Y tú ya tienes 12 años, es estúpido que busques intencionalmente su ira— respondió Joseph molesto.

— No puedo evitarlo, alguien tiene que amargarle el rato , después de todo, él nos lo hace todo el tiempo — comentó el príncipe menor mientras se encogía de hombros — ¿No es cierto Joseph?... tú pusilánime guiñapo, tú, sí tú, contéstame cuando te hablo, idiota… — dijo Hans imitando la voz gruñona de su anciano padre, a lo que Joseph sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

— Eres terrible — opinó el mayor en tanto negaba con la cabeza — le pediré a todos los dioses que me libren de ser tu enemigo. Sí así eres ahora, no quiero imaginarte en un par de años más.

Finalmente, cuando Hans terminó de arreglarse, él y su hermano mayor salieron de su cuarto y caminaron hacía el salón del trono, donde, para sorpresa del muchacho, los esperaba la corte en pleno.

— Acércate muchacho — le ordenó su padre, quien lo miraba desde su trono como un imponente dragón , completamente ataviado con su corona y demás vestidos reales.

— Señor…— dijo Hans respetuosamente mientras hacía una pronunciada reverencia.

— Hace un par de días, te comenté acerca del problema de Arandelle, ¿lo recuerdas muchacho? — preguntó su padre.

— Si señor, lo recuerdo con dolorosa claridad— respondió Hans quien aún conservaba los moretones de esa golpiza.

— ¡No uses ese tono conmigo! — le gritó el rey.

— ¡Señor! — Dijo Hans fingiendo inocencia — pero sí es el único que tengo— afirmó insolentemente. El rey hizo el intento de levantarse del trono, pero la firme mano de la reina, acompañada por un gesto que le dio a entender que no podía hacer aquello delante de la corte, lo detuvo. Mientras que Hans veía por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano mayor rodar los ojos en una expresión de exasperación y murmurar algo como "_otra vez…_".

— No he venido aquí para discutir contigo muchacho — dijo el rey recuperando su compostura — lo que tengo que decirte es mucho más importante. Dentro de dos días te marcharás a Arandelle, te necesito allí.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó Hans sorprendido, mientras que su mirada iba hacía su hermano mayor tratando de buscar una explicación, pero él parecía tan confundido como el menor.

— El rey de Arandelle tiene dos hijas, Elsa, la mayor, tiene diez años, y Anna, la menor, de siete años; él quiere a alguien acompañe a la pequeña, y si con ello logramos limar asperezas entre nuestros reinos, mucho mejor— explicó Alexander.

— ¿Qué?... yo no voy a ser niñera de una mocosa — dijo Hans casi ofendido.

— ¡Tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga! — gritó Alexander quien nuevamente hizo de el intento de levantarse de su silla, pero tras dirigir una mirada a los asustados miembros de su corte, volvió a sentarse y a recobrar la compostura.

— Si te niegas, lo tomaré como un acto de traición a tu patria y a la corona, esto es muy importante, más te vale no arruinarlo muchacho. Además, la mocosa es una princesa, muestra algo de respeto — dijo el rey en un tono que no admitía replica.

— Si señor… — dijo Hans resignado, tras lo que hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

Tal y como había dicho su padre, Hans partió a Arrandelle dos días después, acompañado por su hermano Henrik, segundo en la línea al trono, pero el joven príncipe no era estúpido, él sabía perfectamente que siguiendo la vieja tradición de las Islas del Sur, lo que buscaba Alexander o bien era tomar aquel reino por la fuerza, o un matrimonio con una de las princesas, y si tenía que escoger, el chico prefería mil veces casarse con la mayor, posiblemente, si lo hacía, podría ser el líder de su propia nación, y dejar de ser el súbdito del rey de los idiotas.

Para ser honesto, Hans sabía que a pesar de todo lo que dijera en contra de su papá, el sujeto era un gran rey, había ampliado el territorio de su reino y sus riquezas de una manera que ningún otro líder de las Islas del Sur lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el logro más grande de Alexander era su fuerza militar, la cual era poderosa y conformada por los soldados mejor entrenados.

El príncipe, quien había sido criado bajo los dictatoriales parámetros militares del rey, sabía a la perfección que no había manera de oponérsele sin estar en peligro de perderlo todo en la guerra, por lo que no le extrañó que Arandelle quisiera evitar una confrontación a toda costa, probablemente, él habría hecho lo mismo.

De repente, una sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de Hans, pues no era cierto, él no habría evitado una confrontación, de seguro preferiría la guerra, como siempre lo hacía. El muchacho entendía que aquello era estúpido, pero también sabía que no podía resistirse a ir en contra la fuerza imparable que era su padre.

Finalmente, tras dos semanas de viaje en barco, Hans finalmente llegó a su destino, acompañado por su hermano mayor Henrik, el segundo en la línea al trono. Los dos príncipes fueron recibidos por uno de los tantos ministros, y rápidamente ubicados en el palacio. Aquella misma tarde, el mismo sujeto que les dio la bienvenida, les anunció que la familia real se hallaba dispuesta a conocerlos.

Al llegar al gigantesco salón del trono, Hans y su hermano nuevamente se encontraron con la corte en pleno, la cual, ciertamente era menor en tamaño que la de las Islas del Sur. A decir verdad, el palacio parecía casi desierto, a excepción de unos cuantos sirvientes y un par de nobles.

— Henrik— llamó Hans a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a esta gente? Apenas si hay servidumbre, y no hay más que un par de nobles— dijo Hans mirando al rededor —¿es que acaso no tienen dinero para tener una servidumbre decente? Porque si es así, les ganaríamos la guerra en seguida.

— Guarda silencio — lo calló su hermano en un susurro mientras miraba al rededor asegurándose que nadie hubiera escuchado al niño— ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Lo que pasa es que la familia real es algo… reservada — concluyó Henrik.

— Querrás decir: completamente chiflada— se burlo Hans a lo que su hermano contestó con una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insolente? ¿Acaso te gusta molestar a las personas? — susurro Henrik. Hans tan solo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

— Un poco, si, no puedo evitarlo — dijo el chico. Por lo que el hermano mayor negó levemente mientras sonreía.

— Si tanto quieres saberlo, te diré que es un misterio, nadie sabe porqué, pero hace un par de años el rey y la reina de Arandelle decidieron sacar del palacio a casi toda su corte, y a la mayoría de sus sirvientes. Nunca abren las puertas, y guardan a sus hijas como todo un secreto, en especial a la mayor — susurró su hermano dándose aires de importancia.

— ¿Así de repelentes son, que tuvieron que esconderlas? — preguntó Hans insolentemente, con el único propósito de irritar a Henrik, lo cual logró, porque este le pellizcó fuertemente el brazo.

— Sus majestades el rey y la reina de Arandelle se encuentran listos para recibirlos — dijo un mayordomo quien se aproximó a ellos en tanto Hans se frotaba el brazo.

— Un momento por favor — le pidió Henrik al mayordomo. Después, se dirigió a Hans — te vas a quedar callado, y te vas a portar como un todo un caballero, tú sabes que no soy un hombre violento, pero si ofendes a los reyes, te prometo yo mismo te voy a castigar, de tal manera, que vas a extrañar a papá. — lo amenazó su hermano mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la casaca y lo miraba con sus amenazadores ojos verdes.

— Sí tienes alguna duda, imítame, haz lo que yo hago — concluyó Henrik en tanto recobraba la compostura y se acomodaba su elegante chaleco calado.

— Pensé que habías dicho que me comportara como todo un caballero — contestó Hans, al tiempo que oía al mayordomo dejar salir una sonrisa disfrazada como una ligera tos.

— Ven aquí… — dijo tomándolo del brazo bruscamente. Después, los dos hermanos siguieron al mayordomo a una estancia en la parte de atrás del salón del trono, en donde su hermano lo soltó.

— Sus altezas Henrik segundo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y Hans treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur— los presentó el mayordomo.

Hans entró después de su hermano e hizo una profunda reverencia. En cuanto levantó su mirada, se encontró con la familia real, enseguida, se dio cuenta de que ellos eran muy diferentes a la suya. Mientras él miraba al los padres y a las dos niñas, perdió la noción del tiempo, y solo reaccionó cuando el rey se acercó a él con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola Hans, es un gusto conocerte — lo saludo.

— M- m-mucho gusto su majestad — tartamudeó Hans.

— ¡Que buen muchacho! No te pongas nervioso — dijo el rey casi paternalmente.

— ¿Buen muchacho? — preguntó su hermano al rey sonriendo y tratando de parecer agradable— usted dice eso porque no lo conoce, es muy inteligente para su edad, en realidad, creo que es brillante, pero también es un pequeño monstruo, papá no sabe qué hacer con él.

— Si nos disculpas Hans, quisiera hablar con tu hermano — dijo el rey aún sonriente — pero primero, quiero presentarte a mis dos hijas— le comentó mientras les hacía un gesto para que se acercaran. La más pequeña corrió hacía ellos rápidamente, pero la mayor parecía reticente.

— Niñas, les presento a Hans, el es el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, es el menor de sus hermanos y ha venido a pasar el verano con nosotros — les explicó el rey en un tono suave, que ni en mil años utilizaría su propio padre con él.

— Mucho gusto— respondió la mayor, al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— Hola, soy Anna, ¿tú eres el menor de la familia?... yo también soy la menor de mi familia, ¿te gustan los caballos? A mí me encantan, tengo un poni y, y, y…. — balbuceó la menor hasta que su papá la interrumpió.

— Anna, Anna, déjalo, por favor — trató de calmarla el rey — Hans discúlpala, ella se emociona bastante cuando conoce a alguien nuevo.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo? — preguntó nuevamente Anna. Hans volteó su mirada hacía su hermano mayor quien con una expresión muy elocuente le dijo: "_ni siquiera te atrevas…"_

— Si claro. A mí también me gustan los caballos, y me gustaría ver tu poni — respondió Hans casualmente, al tiempo que Henrik dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

— Perfecto. Elsa, Anna, por favor acompañen al príncipe Hans, mientras su hermano, el embajador y yo atendemos unos asuntos — dijo el rey antes que un anciano se uniera a los adultos.

Hans y las dos niñas dejaron el salón, a decir verdad, justo cómo le había dicho unos días atrás a su papá, el príncipe no tenía la menor intención de jugar a la niñera con aquellas mocosas, pero él sabía a la perfección que Henrik no era del tipo de personas que hacían promesas falsas, por lo que el niño realmente no quería provocar la ira de su hermano y un accidente internacional.

— Bien… — comenzó Hans sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir — así que jugar… ¿tienen jardín o algo parecido? — preguntó estúpidamente el príncipe, ya que él mismo había visto los imponentes invernaderos en la parte de afuera del palacio.

— Sí, pero yo debo disculparme, príncipe Hans, no me encuentro bien, no creo que pueda jugar con ustedes — dijo Elsa casi ceremoniosamente, como lo haría un adulto, tras lo que les dirigió una pronunciada reverencia y les dio la espalda.

— Espera— la llamó el chico— ¿hice algo que te molestara? Porque si es así, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar— se disculpó Hans un poco asustado por la actitud evasiva de la princesa.

— No, no hiciste nada malo, pero debo retirarme — repitió la niña sin dirigirle una última mirada, tras lo cual partió por el pasillo dejándolos a él y a su hermana solos.

— No entiendo… — murmuró Hans — me disculpé y todo, pero no comprendo que fue lo que hice mal — dijo el muchacho asustado por la paliza que le esperaba.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco entiendo que fue lo que hice mal — dijo Anna en voz baja— ella siempre hace eso, después, se encierra en su habitación y apenas sale un par de veces al día, pero no es muy frecuente que lo haga — comentó la menor.

— Oh, entiendo— asintió Hans mientras pensaba en que en realidad aquella familia estaba completamente chiflada.

— Entonces… ¿quieres ver mi poni? — dijo Anna emocionada.

— Por su puesto— asintió Hans.

— ¿Tienen ponis en las Islas del Sur? — preguntó la niña genuinamente emocionada, lo que hizo que Hans dejara salir una ligera risa.

— Sí, los tenemos, pero a mí ya no se me permite tener uno, papá opina que yo debo tener un potro, porque los ponis son estúpidos— dijo Hans con algo de desprecio.

— Oh…— murmuró Anna evidentemente triste. De inmediato, Hans se alarmó, sabía que no debía irritar a esa niña.

— Pero yo no creo lo mismo— se apresuró a añadir Hans — él dice eso porque es un viejo horrible— De inmediato, Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a oír palabras agresivas acerca de nada, ni de nadie.

— Entonces… ¿a ti si te gustan los ponis? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí, me gusta todo lo que se parezca a un caballo — respondió Hans obligándose a sí mismo a sonreír.

— ¡Perfecto!, entonces te llevaré a los establos— dijo la princesita completamente emocionada en tanto tomaba la mano del muchacho y lo arrastraba hacía la parte de atrás del castillo.

Anna y Hans pasaron todo el día, cuidando, alimentando, y montando a los caballos y ponis de los establos de la familia real. En realidad, por mucho que el príncipe odiara admitirlo, pasar tiempo con la princesita era mucho más refrescante de lo que había imaginado en un principio, en especial, porque por una vez se había librado de sus tediosas jornadas de estudio y entrenamiento militar.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto, por supuesto que no, pues no importaba lo limitada y pequeña que fuera la servidumbre del castillo de Arrandelle, de alguna manera, su ridículo hermano mayor se las había ingeniado para conseguirse una criada lo suficientemente incauta y estúpida para caer en sus embustes.

— Déjame entrar — gritó Hans aquella misma noche mientras tocaba la puerta del pabellón de habitaciones que compartía con Henrik

— ¡Largo! — gritó su hermano desde el interior en tanto el muchacho escuchaba una serie de risas de mujer. _"¿Cuántas son esta vez?" _se preguntó Hans entre asqueado y sorprendido al ver la osadía de su hermano, quien ni siquiera había pasado un día completo en Arrandelle y ya estaba amenazando con arruinar su misión diplomática.

— He dicho que me dejes entrar— repitió Hans mientras tocaba la puerta nuevamente.

— ¡Y yo te dije que te largaras! — respondió nuevamente su hermano en un tono que ya amenazaba con tornarse violento.

—Hans— le susurro una vocecita desde la esquina. De inmediato el chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con la menor de las princesas.

— Anna, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya deberías estar en cama, nos meterás en problemas— dijo Hans alarmado.

— No te preocupes. Mi niñera está adentro, con tu hermano, nadie nos verá— lo tranquilizó la niña.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Voy a la biblioteca — dijo Anna muy emocionada. Lo cual sorprendió a Hans, ya que no entendía porque una niña tan pequeña se emocionaba con un sitio como aquel.

— ¡Oh sí! — gritó una escandalosa voz femenina desde el interior de la habitación, por lo que Hans miró con resentimiento hacia la puerta, ya que conociendo a su hermano, aquello se iba a tardar más tiempo de lo esperado.

— Bien ¿Por qué no? … — contestó Hans resignado y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos en un gesto de derrota. Anna y el príncipe caminaron por los pasillos apenas iluminados por la luz de una tenue vela.

— ¿Tu hermano Tampoco quiere abrirte la puerta? — preguntó Anna.

— No, pero ¿a qué te refieres con "tampoco"? — dijo Hans sorprendido.

— Elsa tampoco me abre la puerta. Antes, solíamos estar juntas todo el tiempo — exclamó Anna alegremente — pero ahora, cuando la invito a jugar conmigo no quiere hacerlo, ni siquiera sale de su habitación — prosiguió la niña en tono triste.

— Así son los hermanos mayores— contestó Hans encogiéndose de hombros mientras pensaba en sus propios hermanos, para quienes tan solo era una especie de estorbo, o ese muchacho irritante que disfrutaba hacer rabiar al viejo rey de las Islas del Sur.

— Tres de mis hermanos llevan un par de años fingiendo que no existo — continuó el muchacho — no sé si planean detenerse, y para ser honesto, ya ni si quiera me importa si algún día lo harán — concluyó Hans en el tono despreocupado e insolente en el que solía hablar habitualmente.

— Eso es horrible — comentó Anna.

— Puede ser, pero así son las cosas, y mientras más rápido te acostumbres, mejor para ti— le aconsejó Hans, quien también hubiera querido decirle a Anna que su vida, como el remplazo a la heredera al trono de Arandelle, no valía nada (igual que la de él), y que probablemente, lo mejor y más importante que haría en la vida, sería casarse para formar una alianza conveniente para su país, como lo hacían todas y cada una de las princesas del continente, pero le pareció que aquello era demasiado para la niña.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Claude con tu hermano? Nunca la había oído tan contenta— preguntó inocentemente Anna, refiriéndose a su niñera. Hans reprimió las ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero, por supuesto, la princesa tan solo tenía siete años, y no había crecido con doce hermanos, de los cuales, ya muchos eran adultos.

— Solo están jugando cartas, a Henrik le gusta mucho jugar cartas con las mucamas. Probablemente, ella está tan feliz porque va ganando — respondió Hans con una sonrisa contenida en sus labios.

— Oh, ya entiendo— contesto Anna asintiendo. En ese momento, la princesa se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba y la abrió lentamente.

— Ven — dijo Anna tomando la mano de Hans mientras lo conducía al interior de la biblioteca — por aquí están los cuentos para niños, papá trajo algunos volúmenes nuevos de la ciudad, me gusta mucho este escritor, tiene un cuento de un patito feo y otro de una sirenita… ¡Hans! — exclamó la niña en tanto se daba cuenta de que Había perdido la atención del príncipe, quien se hallaba observando atentamente la sección de mapas de la biblioteca.

— Wow… tu papá tiene la mejor colección de mapas que he visto, ni siquiera mi papá tiene tantos— dijo el muchacho maravillado.

— Si, pero yo no los sé usar— admitió Anna algo avergonzada — ¿me enseñarías a leerlos? — preguntó esta vez muy emocionada.

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió Hans algo halagado porque aquella niña considerara que él era digno de enseñarle algo nuevo.

Anna y Hans pasaron casi toda la noche observando los viejos libros de cartografía mientras el muchacho le enseñaba a Anna los sitios y las rutas de antiguas batallas, y juntos soñaban con imposibles viajes a lugares lejanos y exóticos de los que tan solo habían escuchado en historias y cuentos de Hadas.

— ¡Yo sería un pirata! — gritó Hans emocionado como nunca se había sentido — y cruzaría los mares hasta llegar a las Islas del occidente, ellos sí que tienen un buen botín…— gruñó el chico haciéndose pasar por uno de esos ancianos y fanfarrones viejos de mar.

— ¡Yo también quiero ser un pirata! — dijo Anna exaltada.

— Claro que no, tu eres una princesa, nunca ha habido princesas que sean piratas — dijo Hans cómo si fuera obvio— he escuchado de reinas que le han pagado a piratas para que ataquen los barcos de sus enemigos, pero nunca he escuchado de una princesa pirata.

— ¡Pues yo seré la primera en hacerlo! — exclamó Anna muy segura de sí misma.

— Sí tú lo dices princesa, yo te creo, ¿y sabes qué? — preguntó Hans con una sonrisa en sus labios — yo mismo te daré la bienvenida en mi barco— dijo Hans.

— ¡Perfecto! — respondió Anna, tras lo que los dos niños comenzaron a reírse y a jugar con los rollos de papel que contenían los mapas cómo si estos fueran espadas.

Hans no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron jugando y leyendo los mapas, lo único que supo fue que despertó en el suelo de roble de aquella biblioteca, sintiéndose completamente adolorido por la incómoda posición en la que había dormido, y con los tenues rayos del sol de la mañana en su rostro. De repente, al mover sus pies, el príncipe sintió la presencia de un diminuto bultico, y al dirigir su mirada, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Anna.

Lentamente, Hans se levantó y se frotó el cuello para tratar de apaciguar el dolor.

— Así que aquí estas… — dijo la iracunda voz de su hermano quien abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Hans se dio cuenta de que él apenas se había levantado, ya que tan solo llevaba un par de botas, pantalones y su camisa a medio abotonar, sin mencionar, que era obvio que aún no se había afeitado. — los hemos buscado toda la mañana, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estaban los padres de esta mocosa? — dijo Henrik mientras lo levantaba del codo y lo sacudía fuertemente.

— Supongo que mucho, porque por lo que a ti respecta, yo te importo un rábano, incluso me dejaste dormir en el pasillo — contestó Hans insolentemente, por lo que su hermano se mordió el labio fuertemente y se preparó para darle una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡No! — gritó Anna en tanto se colgaba del brazo con el que Henrik sostenía a Hans — por favor señor, yo le dije que viniera conmigo, él no tuvo la culpa.

Tras dirigirle una mirada a la niña, Henrik bajó la mano y soltó a Hans, mientras que el menor dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Su alteza! — gritó una mucama desde la entrada, después, la mujer corrió rápidamente hacía Anna y la levantó abrazándola.

— Hola Claude — saludó Anna a su niñera. En ese momento, dos figuras más se unieron a la escena, por su puesto, se trataba del rey y la reina de Arandelle.

— ¡Papi! — gritó Anna mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia él. Por su puesto, el rey no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos.

— Anna, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó el rey muy serio.

— Yo no quería dormir, quería jugar, así que salí a caminar, y me encontré con el príncipe. Su hermano no lo dejaba entrar a las habitaciones de invitados, Hans dijo que él y Claude estaban jugando cartas, así que le propuse que viniéramos a leer cuentos de hadas, pero él no quiso, en cambio, me enseñó a leer mapas ¡fue genial!... jugamos toda la noche, y jugamos a los piratas y fue muy, muy divertido— Dijo Anna a toda velocidad, tanto, que al terminar su discurso no tenía aliento.

Por su puesto, a esto le siguió un silencio sepulcral. Hans vio claramente como la reina miraba con expresión casi amenazadora a la niñera y a su hermano, por supuesto, ella sí lo había entendido todo.

— Claude, la princesa salió de su cuarto, caminó libremente por el palacio, no regresó a su cama, y tú estabas… jugando cartas — dijo la reina en un tono que claramente denotaba que no estaba contenta.

— Y usted… ¿cómo pudo dejar a su hermano menor en el pasillo? ¿acaso pensaba dejar que el niño durmiera en el piso?— preguntó la reina esta vez dirigiéndose a Henrik, por lo que el príncipe se puso tenso y algo nervioso. En ese momento el rey vio necesario intervenir.

— Creo que será mejor que hablemos esto en privado — dijo el rey en tono conciliatorio.

Al menos una cosa no había cambiado con respecto a la familia de Hans: la palabra del rey era ley, y nadie podía ir contra ella, por lo menos dentro de su hogar, en donde no existía ningún parlamento o concejo de ministros que se le opusiere.

De inmediato, Hans fue llevado a su habitación, en donde aprovecho el tiempo y recobró algo del sueño perdido, hasta que un fuerte golpe en su puerta lo despertó.

— ¡Que problema! —dijo Henrik mientras entraba a la habitación y se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla junto a su cama.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Hans algo nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermano, o si este lo culparía por el "problema".

— No te hagas el inocente, tú sabes bien en qué problema me metiste — comentó Henrik desde su asiento.

— Oh no, yo no te metí en nada, eso lo hiciste tú solo — se defendió Hans instintivamente, pero de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca dándose cuenta que aquel no era el mejor momento para ser insolente con su hermano. Sin embargo, el mayor dejó salir una suave risa en tanto se levantaba hacía la ventana, dándole la espalda al niño.

—Supongo que tienes razón…— suspiró Henrik — el Rey escribió a mi padre explicándole la situación — prosiguió el mayor en tanto se frotaba las sienes. Era evidente, que a pesar de su edad, Henrik, al igual que sus demás hermanos, aún temía a su padre.

— Pero si algo me quedó claro, es que el rey de Arrandelle también está desesperado por llegar a un acuerdo, él tampoco quiere irse a una guerra, de lo contrario, me habría mandado a las Islas del Sur sin pensarlo dos veces. Tengo el presentimiento de que él sabe que su infantería nunca se comparará a nuestra flota naval, debo conseguir más información acerca de sus ejércitos— opinó pensativamente Henrik.

Puede que su hermano fuese un degenerado y mujeriego, pero Hans siempre había admirado su talento para leer a las personas y manipularlas a su antojo, de seguro, Henrik sería un gran hombre de gobierno en el futuro.

— Supongo, que a pesar de mi fracaso, debo felicitarte por tu victoria, la mocosa no se quedaba callada, al parecer cree que eres lo máximo, y su papi también lo cree así, eso es lo único que importa.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Hans no volvió a escuchar una palabra más de política, presumiblemente, porque las negociaciones no habían avanzado mayor cosa. En cambio, Hans se concentró en la misión especial que le había dado su papá: mantener entretenida a Anna. A decir verdad, esto no había resultado difícil, la niña era tan solitaria que cualquier actividad que le propusiera era divertida para ella, sin embargo, lo más raro de todo es que él también lo estaba disfrutando.

Su actividad favorita consistía en ir a los canales que se encontraban en la parte trasera del palacio, a mirar los peces, renacuajos y demás criaturas, pero lo que más le agradaba de todo esto, era el entusiasmo con el que Anna lo escuchaba, ella parecía ávida de aprender todo lo que pudiera. Hans, ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado, al ser el menor de los hermanos, a menudo era considerado como "insignificante", tal vez, por eso, el príncipe disfrutaba cuando su papá le ponía atención durante sus peleas.

A pesar de todo, si algo irritaba al niño acerca de Anna, era ese estúpido ritual matutino que se repetía día tras día invariablemente.

— Elsa… ¿quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? — preguntó Anna mientras tocaba insistentemente la puerta de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Sabías que estamos a mediados del verano? Ustedes no podrían hacer un muñeco de nieve ni aunque ella quisiera dejar su "cueva"— le dijo Hans arrogantemente a la princesa al escuchar la peculiar petición.

— No le hagas caso Elsa, no tenemos que armar un muñeco de nieve, podemos simplemente salir a jugar— le sugirió la niña — Hans y yo vamos a salir a montar caballo y después vamos a darle un vistazo a las nuevas bicicletas que papá trajo del continente ¡será genial! — exclamó Anna emocionada.

— No… solo vete Anna — respondió Elsa desde el interior.

— Pero…

— ¡Lárgate! — gritó Elsa desde el interior, por lo que Hans sintió que su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

— Ya déjala Anna, ella te volvió a decir que no, acéptalo. Ella no va a salir, no quiere jugar contigo, yo creo que te encuentra fastidiosa y aburridísima, lo mismo me sucede a mí con mis hermanos — comentó Hans irritado en tanto tomaba la mano de Anna y la alejaba de la dichosa puerta.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó tristemente Anna — ¿acaso crees que ella no me quiere?

— No lo sé, probablemente no — respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras o que Elsa hubiera podido escucharlos. En ese momento, un fuerte sonido llamó su atención, se trataba de la puerta de Elsa, la cual, Hans vio abrirse por primera vez desde su llegada.

—Eso no es cierto — dijo tranquilamente Elsa mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

— ¿No lo es?- preguntó Anna emocionada.

— No— contestó Elsa, quien después le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta? — volvió a preguntar la niña.

— No puedo, Anna — le explicó la mayor.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió Anna nuevamente.

— Porque ya no me gusta jugar, eso es todo, pero no significa que no te quiera, tú sabes que sí lo hago — se excusó Elsa. Por su parte, Hans no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en una expresión escéptica, ya que aquella era la excusa más tonta y falsa que había escuchado en su vida.

— Oh, Elsa estoy tan feliz de oírte decir eso — contestó Anna mientras se acercaba a su hermana con la obvia intención de abrazarla. Sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraba a punto de tocarla, Elsa empujó a la menor fuertemente.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Hans quien trató de sostenerla, pero no lo logró. En cuanto tocó el piso, la menor comenzó a llorar fuertemente. En ocasiones, el príncipe la había escuchado hacerlo, pero aquello tenía algo diferente, algo que el muchacho no pudo describir.

De inmediato, Hans se arrodilló junto a Anna y se dio cuenta de que se había raspado su pequeña rodilla, por lo que se llenó de ira, ya que se vio a sí mismo, años atrás, en el suelo llorando, mientras sus hermanos se reían de él. Aquello era demasiado conocido, demasiado familiar, y por supuesto, demasiado doloroso.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cuál es tu problema? — le gritó Hans a Elsa.

— Y-yo l-lo siento, no era mi intención, yo no quería… Anna perdóname— balbuceó Elsa quien también se encontraba al borde de un ataque de lágrimas.

En ese momento el sonido de pasos llenó el pasillo. Hans alzó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Rey, su hermano, un par de funcionarios del gobierno y otro rostro desafortunadamente conocido…

— ¡Hans! — exclamó el tercer hermano en la línea de sucesión: Anton.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — preguntó Hans irritado al ver otro de sus molestos hermanos, cómo si con Henrik no tuviera suficiente.

— Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo a ti ¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa? ¿Tú la hiciste llorar? — preguntó Anton mientras lo miraba seriamente.

— ¡Claro que no! — se defendió Hans.

En ese momento, el Rey dio un paso en frente, levantó a Anna en sus brazos y despidió a sus ministros, por lo que se quedó él, junto con los tres niños y los hermanos de Hans.

— ¡No me miren así! — Se defendió Hans al ver que Henrik y Anton tenían expresiones casi amenazadoras — yo no la hice llorar, ella lo hizo — acusó señalando en dirección a Elsa — está loca, Anna solo quería abrazarla y ella la empujó.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — preguntó preocupado el rey de Arandelle.

— Sí— respondió Elsa sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su padre.

— Ve a tu habitación, hablaremos más tarde — le ordenó el rey con un tono tan serio como nunca antes lo había escuchado.

— Sí señor — dijo la niña resignada.

— Estas en problemas… — se burló Hans tan suavemente que solo ella pudo escucharlo, por lo que la niña se volteó de inmediato y le enseñó la lengua.

— ¡Elsa! No seas grosera con el príncipe — exclamó el rey, mientras que Hans luchaba por reprimir una carcajada, pues era la primera vez que veía a la pequeña amargada enseñar algún comportamiento propio de una niña de su edad — ¡a tu habitación!, yo llevaré a Anna con mamá, espérame allí— ordenó. Después, se volteó nuevamente hacía los tres príncipes.

— Caballeros, tengo que atender esta situación, les ruego que me disculpen por un momento— se despidió el rey, a lo que estos respondieron con una leve reverencia.

—Creo que yo también tengo que hablar con ustedes dos— empezó Anton mirando a sus hermanos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Bien… — comenzó Anton en tanto se servía una taza de café— ¿cómo va todo? — preguntó.

— En lo que respecta a las negociaciones… bueno, tu sabes exactamente como va eso— respondió Henrik algo desanimado— pero, este mocoso lo está haciendo en grande, tiene al rey comiendo de su mano ¿no es verdad mocoso? — se burló Henrik mientras despeinaba a Hans casi cariñosamente.

— No soy un mocoso— se defendió Hans.

— Él único problema es que escogió a la hermana equivocada… — añadió Henrik, pero ninguno de los tres hermanos quiso tocar el tema nuevamente.

— ¿Qué hay de tus estudios? Espero que no los hayas descuidado — le dijo Anton a Hans.

Puede que Anton fuese tuviese tan solo 22 años, pero Hans sabía perfectamente que era el más serio de sus hermanos, a decir verdad, el muchacho lo consideraba el más inteligente, no era su favorito, claro está, pero era con el que pasaba mayor tiempo, todo por culpa de su padre.

Hace un año, en una de sus visitas de la universidad, el rey de las Islas del Sur encontró a Anton burlándose del burdo tutor que su padre había contratado para Hans. Humillado, el rey respondió con un severo _"si mi hijo el gran intelectual me considera tan ignorante como para escoger un profesor para su hermano, lo mejor será que le enseñe él mismo…" _. Desde aquel entonces, Anton estaba a cargo de la educación de Hans, él elegía sus tutores y constantemente evaluaba sus progresos. A decir verdad, tanto el niño cómo el padre esperaron que el tercer príncipe odiaría aquella tarea, pero, sorprendentemente, su hermano mayor parecía extasiado ante la perspectiva de tener a alguien a quien darle ordenes.

— Que aguafiestas, deja al mocoso divertirse un par de días… — se quejó Henrik quien era todo lo contrario al estudioso Anton.

— Papá me dio la tarea de velar por su educación y yo voy a….

— Oh por favor, cierra la boca, los dos sabemos que te encanta darle ordenes a este renacuajo— lo interrumpió nuevamente Henrik.

— Volviendo al tema de Arrandelle — dijo Anton recobrando su compostura — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con la princesa Elsa, Hans? — preguntó el tercer hermano.

— Yo no le hice nada, no es mi culpa es que ella está completamente chiflada — dijo Hans, por lo que sus dos hermanos compartieron una breve mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó nuevamente Anton.

— Nunca habla, parece un adulto en miniatura, ella no salé de su habitación, y todos los días, Anna toca a su puerta, pero ella siempre la rechaza, es muy extraña, la verdad es que me da algo de miedo. Además, últimamente, he notado que él rey y la reina prefieren que los sirvientes no se le acerquen, incluso, hace un par de días vi a la reina llevarle la comida a su habitación, ¡como si fuera su mucama!. Si me preguntan, yo creo que ellos sacaron a la servidumbre y a la nobleza por culpa de Elsa— comentó Hans acaloradamente, y desahogándose con sus hermanos, los cuales parecían estupefactos al oír sus palabras.

— ¡Hans! ¡Eso es muy importante! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? — preguntó Henrik alarmado.

— No pensé que te interesara, supuse que había cosas más interesantes que las excentricidades de una niña de 10 años— se defendió Hans.

—No, más aún cuando esa niña resulta ser la heredera del trono de Arandelle— respondió Anton seriamente.

— Así que tú crees que está loca… — murmuró el tercer hermano mientras les daba la espalda a los otros dos príncipes y se asomaba a la ventana.

— Pues sí, o puede que solo sea extraña — dijo Hans.

— Eso es interesante— murmuró Anton.

En ese momento, sus dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, y Hans tuvo un feo presentimiento, Puede que Anton fuese joven, pero el niño sabía a la perfección que era el más inteligente de sus hermanos, y por ende, el más peligroso. A decir verdad, si su padre lo había mandando a que le ayudara a Henrik durante las negociaciones, era porque estas no estaban llegando a ninguna parte, y al enviar a su tercer hijo a Arrandelle, el rey de las Islas del Sur no solo mandaba un representante, sino a su artillería más pesada.

— Anton ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? — preguntó Henrik, por lo que Hans entendió de inmediato que el segundo hermano también sabía que algo grande se avecinaba.

— Nada, por ahora — comentó.

A Hans no le gustó aquello, y por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que el rey de Arrandelle había cometido un gran error al poner al diablo en la puerta de su castillo.

* * *

Hola a todos; antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que leyeron mi primer oneshot de Frozen "_con hielo en las venas_", y sobre todo a aquellos que dejaron comentarios o lo agregaron a sus categorías. Tengo que admitir que este ha sido el fic con el que más me he divertido con los comentarios que he recibido, incluso está vez, por primera vez, un par de personas siguieron el concejo que doy en mis fics y me dejaron una amenaza de muerte, creo que les maté los buenos sentimientos a todos (^_^') lo siento, no era mi intención, (¡HA!, no es cierto, sí era mi intención)

Ahora, sobre este fic, como ven, nuevamente es un Anna/Hans, y va a ser algo corto no planeo que sean más d capítulos. Por un momento, traté de volver a mis zona de confort y escribir algo rosa de la pareja cannon (eso es lo que siempre hago, supongo que me gusta) pero finalmente, me decidí por esta pareja, no sé, pero me gustan mucho, ustedes saben, es el encanto de esa incorrecta, pervertida y loca pareja de la buena y el malo, hubiera querido escribir un oneshot, algo diferente, pero recientemente, descubrí la figura histórica en la que, según mi opinión, se basaron para caracterizar a Hans, honestamente, no puedo estar 100% segura, ya que ninguno de los creadores de Frozen lo ha confirmado, pero a mi forma de ver, hay demasiados puntos de contacto, por lo que decidí escribir esto, ligeramente basada en su historia (muy, muy, muy ligeramente) .

Para ser honesta, yo planeo mis fics antes de escribirlos, yo siempre sé cómo van a ir, y sé exactamente cómo van a terminar, puede que haya dejado uno que otro inconcluso (upss… lo siento ^_^') pero siempre sé exactamente cómo van a terminar, y hacía donde va la historia, pero en este tengo mis dudas, ya que no tengo uno, sino dos finales pensados, uno algo oscuro, del estilo "con hielo en las venas" y otro un poco (he dicho un poco) más tradicional, personalmente, al editar este capítulo me he inclinado por el más tradicional, pero en todo caso me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, no es que este fic se vaya a volver interactivo ni mucho menos, pues no soy una gran fan de ese tipo de fics, pero sí me agradaría leer lo que piensan respecto a esto, que al igual que con sus demás comentarios, flamers y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos.


End file.
